May I Have This Dance?
by SaviorLovesRandomChiz
Summary: All info inside! *OC ACCEPTANCE CLOSED*
1. Info

**Hey~ This will be like a MFB prom story. I wrote one several months ago, but then I quitted on it once I realized how much of a FAIL it was (don't say that it can't be that bad, 'CAUSE IT WAS AND I HATE IT! TT^TT). Like my suckish summary says, I WILL BE ACCEPTING OCS FOR THE FIRST TIME (HOLLAH!). If you want your OC in this hopefully- not- a- fail fanfic, just PM or review with the information below!**

**The following will be the pairings that are included in this chiz.**

**Rin/Masamune/Motti (ya know, Johannes sister)**

**Alexandria/Ginga**

**Nicole/Da Xiang**

**Zhou Xing/Mei Mei**

**I guess that's it for now! ^_^**

**Now the moment you're waiting for... INFORMATION THAT YOU NEED FOR YOUR OC!**

**Name:**

**Nickname(s):**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Hair color/style:**

**Eye color:**

**Crush (aka their dream guy/girl!):**

**How they act around their crush (please be descriptive so it can be accurate and easy for me!):**

**Personality:**

**Language (do they cuss, have trouble with grammar, etc.):**

**Clothes (regular):**

**Clothes (formal):**

**That's all! You don't have to include your OC's bey, since it won't be neccessary in this chiz. I will not accept more than 10 OCs, so the first 9- 10 OCs I get will be in this! In the next chapter, it won't be an actual chapter, but it will be the OCs that I will include in this! Bye for now!**

**~Nicole**


	2. Notice PLEASE READ

**Hey! Thank you so much for sending in your OCs!**

**Anyways, the following authors are the OCs that I have accepted!**

**KazarinaIceAngel12**

**SkylarkOfTheMoon**

**DragonFang2011**

**Blackhawksniper**

**sofialara24**

**SnowyFlame**

**Lavender Rose of Faith**

**MoonstoneWings**

**ZEROtheConquistador**

**haganemadoka123**

**Once again, thanks for reviewing! I'll probably post the first chapter next week! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 1

**Yea, I know that I said I'll update next week, but I really wanna post the first chapter! The only thing I'm worried about is if I made your OCs OOC (out of character).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MFB except for Rin, Nicole, and Alex. Other OCs mentioned belongs to their respectful owners!**

It was a only three more weeks until summer vacation. It was a chance to get away from homework, grouchy teachers, gross lunch, and most importantly... school. Eveyone was excited, even the students at Metal Bey Academy.

It felt as if the principal, Mr. Daidouji, was keeping them prisoners. Obviously, they have to sleep in dorms, which was complete torture (even if you're roomates with Benkei). Plus, there is those holiday dances, in which Mr. Daidouji won't let you leave until the end time, no matter what. The bladers were so happy to get away from their horrible principal.

~at the girls' dorm~

"I cannot wait until summer vacation!" Aurora said cheerfully as she walked along with her friend Krystalle. The two were especially excited about summer vacation. "Over the summer, my family is going to Florida. I'm so excited!"

"I don't have anything planned over the summer yet," Krystalle told Aurora as she took a sip of her cherry soda. "But I hope you have a good time there! It is a nice place to relax at."

The girls walked to the third floor, getting to their rooms. Usually, their roomate Nicole had the key to their room, and the last the last time they saw her was that she was in the room. Krystalle knocked on the door loudly. "Nicole! Nicole!" she chanted. There was no sound made. She knocked on the door again. "Nicole! Open this door now!" she shouted. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Aura! Krys!" shouted an energetic voice. Both Krystalle and Aurora turned around, and they saw their friend Wanda. She was carrying a dark blue bag in one hand with a water bottle in her other. She was in her gym clothes and her dark brown hair was in a ponytail. "What are you guys doing?"

"Trying to get in our room," Aurora said, crossing her arms. "But Nicole has the key and we can't get in!"

"Let me help you," Wanda said, as she took a small black bobby from her pocket. She unfolded it and then carefully picked the lock. There was a click, and the door was successfully unlocked.

"Thanks, Wands!" Krystalle said as she entered the room. Aurora followed her in, as well as Wanda.

"So, what are you guys doing this summer?" Wana asked as she slumped down on a blue bean bag. "My parents are thinking about signing me up for softball. I hope it's fun and not boring, unlike last year..." she mumbled the last part.

"I'm going to Florida with my family," Aurora said as she braided her violet- colored hair. "I can't wait to see their beach!"

"Oh, that's why!" Krystalle said in annoyance as she looked at Nicole's bed. Under the yellow covers was Nicole, sleeping like a coah potato. "She went to sleep!"

"Should we wake her up?" Aurora asked. "She's gonna be late for lunch if we don't."

"Just leave her be," Wanda said, before drinking some of her water. "The girl likes sleeping."

"Good point," Krystalle said. "C'mon, or else we'll be late for lunch!" With that, the three friends left the room, leaving the door unlock.

~at the boys' dorm~

"I HATE FACEBOOK!" Zero said furiously as he shutted off his computer with anger. "IT'S SO FUCKING RETARDED!"

"What are you rambling on about now?" Kyouya said, annoyed.

"Facebook is stil being the usual dumbasses. People keep poking me!" Zero said is frustration. "How would you like it if I poke you in the ass?"

"Chill, dude," Masamune said. "Just find another social site, Like Tumblr?"

"Too retarded."

"Um, okay... How about MySpace?"

"Too much like Facebook."

"Quizazz?"

"Too girl- ish."

"SplashFace?"

"What the hell? It's just a shitty parody of YouTube from iCarly! So it isn't a real site!"

"... OH."

"Anyways, I'm just so damn happy school is ending in three weeks," Zero said as he rested his hands on his head. "It's about time I'm escaping this living hell."

"I AGREE!" Yu said as he licked his chocolate ice cream. "I WANT MORE ICE CREAM!"

"But Yu," Masamune said. "You're already eating some."

"...SO."

"Anyways, we're gonna be late for lunch if we don't go now," Zero said as he stood up from his bed, which he had to share with Yu. "What's for lunch today?"

"Cheese pizza," Masamune answered.

"At least we have something _good _for lunch," Yu said, adn he followed Masamune and Zero out of their room.

~in Mr. Daudouji's office~

"In three weeks, summer vacation will began," Mr. Daidouji said as he sat at his black marble desk in his large office (that's looks like the president's office :P). "Finally, those little no- good brats are leaving this school for four whole months!"

"They are not brats," the assistant principal, Mr. Hagane said as he sat leaned against the wall. "They are all nice kids. Plus, why are you so happy that they are leaving, after you kept them like prisoners here?"

"Because," Mr. Daidouji said, with a smart tone. "They won't know my plan for over the summer!"

"Which is...?"

"Once they come back, there will be no summer vacation," he said with his evil tone. "Becuase next year, it will be school... ALL YEAR LONG!"

"You can't do that!" Mr. Hagane said, with anger. "Give these kids a break! Are you trying put misery over Metal Bey Academy?"

"After Ginga and his no- good friends ruin my plan with the Dark Nebula?" he said as he pushed his glasses up. Mr. Hagane rolled his eyes. Why does he have to work for this guy? They were both from two different sides: evil and good.

"I will not let you get away with this!" Mr. Hagane said, and he stormed out of Mr. Daidouji's office. The principal just smirked and leaned back in his chair. "Silly people these days," he said, as he happily thought about his evil plan.

**I'm sorry that everyone's OCs that I accepted didn't appear in the chapter, but I will try in the next chapter! The last part with Daidouji adn Ryuusei isn't the plot in the story, but you'll see in the last chapter of this story why I have it. ) Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry that I hadn't updated in a while! Like I said in the last chapter, since I didn't include everyone's OCs, they will all be in this one! Enjoy~**

It was lunchtime, which was the perfect time to talk about prom. Many people were buzzing about who they're gonna ask out, what outfits they're gonna wear, who'll be prom king or queen, all prom- related conversations. The lunch menu for today was pepperoni pizza (yay!), italian salad, mixed fruit, and of course, milk.

The table in the far right sat (from left to right) Wanda, Rin, Aurora, Krystalle, Michael, Angelique, Masamune, Motti, Ginga, Madoka, Adachi, Alexandria, Red, Wales, Julian, Sophie, Zero, Tsubasa, Teru, Snowy, Miyako, Zeo, King, Ryuga, Kyouya, Toby, Zhou Xing, Mei Mei, Da Xiang, Chi Yun, Hikaru, Yu, and Nile.

"Who's excited for prom?!" Ginga asked, full of energy. "I am going!"

"But with who?" Angelique asked. "We'll probably need dates, though." When she said, her cheeks slightly turned pink.

"Speaking of prom," Alex said as she took a bite of her pizza. "When is it?"

"You're question will be answered now, young lady," a familiar voice answered. Alex turned around and jumped in surprise at the sight of the evil Principal Daidouji, with a microphone in his right hand. Alex turned around and mumbled, "pedo..."

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen!" Daidouji said loudly in the microphone so everyone can hear. The students in the lunch line stopped talking and turned the attention to him. "I know that all of you are very excited about prom, but you don't know when is it. So earlier in my office today, I had scheduled prom to be three weeks from now on Friday!"

The whole cafetaria started buzzing excitedly with joy. "I also have one more thing to say," Daidouji continued. "Since we haven't got the decorations ready yet for prom, our helpful student council will make and set up the decorations!"

"But I don't want to!" Snowy groaned in exhaustion. "Man, I wish I had never signed up for student council!"

"That's all the announcements I have about prom for now!" Daidouji said. "Enjoy the rest of your (not- so) lovely day!" And with that, he tooken his leave.

"What's up with him, all happy and cheery today?" Zero asked, confused at his principal personality.

"Who knows?" Miyako guessed. "He's probably happy that summer is coming by."

"Or probably he's just mental," Zero guessed, which _could be _the possible reason why, 'cause obviously, Daidouji _is _mental.

**Now you have to agree that Daidouji is mental, since I think he is a crazed psycho who need mental care, in my opinion. XD Read and review!**


End file.
